The Softer Side of Pitch
by Gungan53
Summary: This started out as an RP on my facebook page. Not a romance fic.


*it was a cold night in december. The ground was covered in snow that crunched beneath the feet of an odd looking girl. She had starlight hair with pink tips, Husky blue eyes, and pointed ears. She walked through a silent forest admiring the trees in their icy slumber. She looked up to the cloud covered sky and watched as delicate snowflakes began to fall. The wind blew gently making the ice crystals dance in it's wake. She came to a clearing where she saw an iced over lake. She walked to it's edge and sat down in the snow. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. Waiting for something to happen.*

*As the snow began to cease. Zae became aware of some one watching her. She looked aroud, but saw nothing. She turned around and continued to meditate*

*hideing in the shaddows stood a tall dark figure. His golden eyes watched as the girl meditated. He snuck up behind her and was about to scare her. Or so he thought. Right before he made a noise the girl said*NIce try Pitch... Sensed you coming.*He exhaled and sat next to her.* How do you do that every time? she looked at him* I can sense your Aura.*she smiled. Pitch scoffed* Don't too confident. I'll scare you eventually.*he retorted.*

*Zae picked up a snowball and threw it in Pitch's face and giggled. He just sat there staring at her with an annoyed expression.* You're 200 years old. When are you going to grow up?*he asked. Zae thought for a minute then said* You never really grow up, you just learn how to behave in public.*He allowed himself a small smile at her statement. She looked up at the sky and said* Remember when we first met?*Pitch nodded* How could I forget. You pulled me out of my pit of despaire.*Zae glanced at him and said* You ever think we were ment to be friends?*Pitch shrugged.*Sometimes I do.*he replied*

*Zae closed her eyes and let the chill december wind blow through her long silky hair. Pitch just ast in silence stareing at the frozen lake. After a while he looked at Zae and said* We had better get you home. The temperature is dropping and I don't want you to get sick.*Zae sighed and stood up next to Pitch. They silently walked down the quiet streets to a quaint little house.*Night Pitch.*he smiled* night Zae.

*Zae went into her house and got ready for bed. She looked at a painting she was working on for Pitch. It was a picture of him rideing proudly on one of his nightmares. She hoped he would like it. But unknown to her she was not in the house alone. A dark entity was watching her as she lay down in her bed. Zae couldn't sense him. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Pitch was just about to leave when the shaddows told him someone was in Zae's room. He raced to her room the see a hellish looking creature lingering over her sleeping form. It's were a dark purple and it had six inch fangs. It placed a clawed hand over her. Pitch's eyes widened*Zae! He called out.*Her eyes shot open and she screamed when she caught site of the feind. Pitch wasn't about to loose his only friend. He ran at the creature knocking it away from her. He stood in an attack position dareing the creature to approach. The creature dissapeared in a cloud of red smoke. Pitch turned to Zae.*Are you alright?*He asked concerned. Zae nodded.*What was that thing?*she asked. Pitch looked back to where the creature was last seen and replied*I don't know, but I'm not letting you out of my sight.

*Pitch made Zae leave her house while his shaddows searched for the creature. They decided to walk through the park*

*Pitch stopped and looked at Zae.* You're not going to like this, but I'm sending you away for your own safety.*Zae looked at him with wide eyes.* But ani san...*she trailed off and looked down as tears began to fall from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly embrace.* It's only untill i can find that creature. The people i'm leaving you with are very nice. They'll protect you.*he said wipeing away her tears. He then opened a portal and lead Zae through it.*

*On the other side was a huge building. Zae hid slightly behing Pitch as he walked up to a large man in a red outfit.*North.*He said. The man turned around ready to punch Pitch. Zae ran up to him and placed her hand on his fist.*Please don't hurt him.*She pleaded with tear filled eyes. North looked at her and then to lowered his fist to his side and said* What is it you are wanting Pitch?*His voice had a heavy russian accent.*This is Zae. She is a very sweet girl. A few hours ago a creature tried to attack her in her room. It used the shadows to move around. I need you and the other to protect her until i can find it.*North looked suspicously at him.* She's like a little sister to me. Please don't let anything happen to her.*North saw the sincerity in his eyes and agreed to watch her. Pitch left and North turned to the scared girl. He smiled and said* Come I show you workshop.* Zae followed him uncertanly. When they entered the work room she froze when she caught sight of the yettis.* Do not worry, yettis are friendly.*He lead her to another room where a boy with white hair and blue eyes sat looking out a window.* Jack. This is Zae.* Jack looked at her curiously* Why is she here?* North seemed a little hesitant but said* I am watching her for Pitch.*Jack's eyes widened.*Pitch! But he's evil! How do you know she's not working with him to destroy us?* Zae hid behind North. she wasn't used to being yelled at.*Jack, she is not dangerous.

*Jack narrowed his eyes at Zae. Then sat back down and looked out the window. North pushed Zae up next to Jack.* I have much work to do. You and Zae get to know eachother.*He said as he left the room. Zae stood there quietly as Jack ignored her. She looked around the room and saw some blank paper and a pencil.* May I draw?* she asked quietly. Jack was surprised by how soft her voice was. With out looking at her he said* Sure, whatever.*She walked over and sat down infront of the paper. She picked up the pencil and began to draw Jack looking out the window. After a few hours. North entered the room. He frowned at what he saw. Jack had not moved at all. He walked over to Zae and looked at her drawing and smiled.*Looks just like Jack.*He said. Jack turned his head and got up to see what North was talking about. He was shocked by how lifelike her picture looked. She handed it to Jack* Can we be friends?*she asked sighed and sat down next to her.* Sure, only if you teach me to draw like that.*Zae smiled.*Ok.

*Meanwhile Pitch trekked through the shaddows looking for the mysterious creature. He found nothing.* Something should have come up by now.*He growled to himself. As he continued on his way he was unaware that the creature he was hunting stood right behind him. Back at the north pole Zae lay in her bed sleeping peacfuly her dream however became a vision of the creature attacking Pitch from behind.*Big brother look out!*She yelled as she shot up in her bed. Tears streamed down her face as the vision of pitch faded from her mind.*North and Jack burst into the room looking around for any sign of danger. Jack walked over to Zae. and sat down beside her.*What's wrong?*he asked softly.* Pitch is in trouble. I have to help him.*she cried harder as thoughts of what could happen to her bestfriend raced throughout her mind.*

*As Pitch stood ther he could have sworn he Heard Zae's voice. He turned around just intime to see the creature lunge at him. He doged the attack and prepared for the next strike. The creature swung it's massice claws at his waist and scratched him. He hissed at the pain, but refused to lose. He used his nightmare sand to form two swords and rushed twords the hellish figure. He slashed at is , but it doged. The creature hissed as it jumped back through the shadows. Pitch chased after it but lost it. Zae sat on the bed chanting a mantra she had learned before her parent's deaths. She didn't know what it ment of what it was for, but something in her heart told her it would help protect Pitch.*

*Later on during the Day North decided it would be a good idea for Zae to meet the others. Zae waited nervously by Jack and North's side. First tooth showed up. Zae looked at the colorful fairy in awe. Next the sand man appeared. He smiled sweetly at her and waved hello. She timidly waved back. Then a hole opened up in the ground infront of her. Jack pulled her back before she fell in. Out popped Bunny.*This had better be good he said before his eyes rested on Zae. She looked a little weirded out.* Who's this?*He asked. North hesitated and said.* This is Zae. Jack and I are Watching her for...Pitch*he said the name lowly. Bunny's eyes widened.*What! We can't trust Pitch! How do you know she's not her to destract us while pitch is up to his old tricks again!?*Zae shyed back as bunny's voice got louder.* Because I feel it...in my belly.*He replied. Bunny glared at Zae* Fine, But I don't trust her.*he replied coldly.*

*Meanwhile thousands of miles away in a small apartment Liz awakens to hear Zae's voice in her head. By the way she's chanting Liz believes Zae's in trouble. She picks up her phone to call Zae.* Come on answer the phone. Please answer.

*Zae's phone rings. Every one looks at answers it.*Hello?*she asked softly.

Omigod! I heard your voice and I thought you were in danger...Are you ok?Where are you?Do you need me?

i'm fine. I'm at the North pole. But I fear my friend Pitch is in danger.*she replied sadly. Bunny narrowed his eyes at Zae. Not trusting her demeaner.*

Is there anything I can do? *she asks in a soft tone.*

* Zae. looked at North.* May my friend Liz come and keep me company?*she asked flinching slightly at her own question expecting a harsh response. North smiled softly at her and nodded*THank you* she replied. she got back on the phone with Liz.* You can come keep me company.*she replied. Desperation for someone familiar was skillfully hidden in her voice.*

Ok I'll be there ASAP. *she says as she opens a portal using Zae as the point of location. Liz steps out on the other side.*

Is that fast enough?

*Zae smiled and hugged her friend.* Yes. I'm so glad you here.*she replied smiling at the comfort of her friends presence. Bunny scoffed and started painting an egg. Zae wispered to Liz*I feel so out of place here.*And she pulled out of the hug.*

I can see why. A giant rabbit, a big guy in a red suit, and a boy who likes lookin at windows more than people. Gravy how'd you survive this long? *Liz asked her laughing as she said it.*

*Zae giggled softly. At her friends comment. North smiled seeing that Zae was becoming less tense. Bunny glared at Liz but continued to paint his little egg. Jack, walked up to Liz and held out his hand. trying to be nice.* Hey. I'm Jack.

I'm Liz nice to meet you. *She said reaching for his extended hand. Noticing the evil glare coming from Bunny she broke out in laughter again.* Zae tell me everything from the beginning.

*Zae sat there infront of everybody and told her about the creature that was in her room. Bunny Tried to look like he wasn't listening. While every one else listened intently.* And that's what happened. I wan't to help him but, I know very little bout my powers and how to use them.*she said looking down at the ground sadly.*

I may be able to help. There are some things i know how to do and others we can look up. You know all the folklore books? That's what they're based on. *Liz said with a smile. Trying to make Zae feel better she made a funny face behind Bunny.*

*Zae started giggleing. Bunny though she was laughing at him and got defensive.* What's so funny huh?*He then burst out laughing as she pointed to Liz behind him. He cocked an eyebrow and turned to look behind him.*

*Liz quickly stopped before he turned completely around. But he already knew.* What? *She asked innocently, smiling big.*

*Zae smiled then her face went serious as she zoned out. She was having a vision. In the vision Pitch was on his knees, his side bleeding heavily. When she snapped out of it she looked to Liz.* We need to do use a locator spell to find Pitch. He's hurt bad and I need to heal him.*Her voice was full of worry and urgency. BUnny looked at her suspicously.* And how do you know this?*He demanded.*

*Liz looked to Zae* He'll be ok. Get everything ready then we'll do it. *Looking to Bunny she gave him a look that had it been daggers would have killed him.*

*Zae looked at North* Um...Can borrow a map, a bowl of water, some salt and a white candel?*She asked timidly. North nodded and when to gather the objects* You never answered my question mate.*complianed bunny.*

*Liz looked angrily at Bunny.* If she doesn't want to answer you she doesn't have to.*Looking back at Zae she said* I'll follow you anywhere.

*Zae nodded a thank you to north as he handed her the items. Zae Placed the map on the floor and the bowl of water next to it. Above the map she placed the white candel and lit it. Then she made a circle of salt around the alter. Liz and Zae sat within the circle. Zae took her amethyst crystal she always wore around her neck and dipped it in the water She held it over the map. LIz and Zae began chanting. The crystal be gan to swing in one direction as Zae moved the in that direction it began to make small circles until it was pulled to the map piont to one location. Zae and Liz began a new chant. As their chanting got faster a portal began to open. when it opened it showed Pitch Laying on the ground. unconcius from the loss of blood.*Big brother.*Zae called out as she rushed trough the portal to his side. She looked at liz* What ever attacked him used and anticoagulating serum on him.*She said worridly.*

Not a problem. *Liz began to chant again only this time it was different. As the words flowed Pitch began to heal.* I told you he'd be alright didn't I?

*Zae smiled but it was shortlived.*We need to get him out of here. She looked at North. who stepped through the portal and picked pich up. They left the eerie location and went back to the north pole. As they stepped through the portal. the creature lunged and had Zae pinned to the wall. It held her off the ground by her throat. She struggled toget out of his grip.*Get...A...WAY! she yelled as a blue light eminated from her knocking the creature back. She stood there stunned at what happened. So stunned she didn't see the creature heading twards her with it's claws flexed.*

*Liz rushed for Zae and almost had her but the portal closed before she could grab her. Hearing the commotion and having put Pitch in a safe place North turned up at her side.* What happened? *He asked. Liz began to cry and told him* Zae was grabbed by a shadowed beast. What do we do?

*Jack rushed up and said* We go save her.*Pitch woke up and looked around.* Zae?*He asked when he didn't get a response he shot up. And looked franically for her. He stood up and Walked to north.*Where is she?*He demanded. North looked at him and said* The creature pulled her back into the portal.* Pitch's heart sank. And a few tears begin to gather in his eyes. He fell to his knees.*I failed...I promised she'd be safe, that i'd protect her...I-I'm a terrible friend.* He said lowering his head and allowed the tears to fall.*

*Liz looked up at the guys and wiped away her tears. She stood up.* Well boys it looks like we have a job to do. I know we're all upset she was taken while she was with us but we have to stay strong. She'll be waiting for us when we find her. Any ideas?

*Pitch stood up. And with a determined look on his face. He reopened the portal zae was pulled through and said* North, Tooth, and Bunnymund, You attack from the front. Sandy and I will attack from behind.*He looked at Jack and Liz* You two get Zae.*He turned to the portal and took the first step inside.*

*Zae looked around dazed. She was in a cage. As she tried to get out a man with black hair and crimson eyes approached her.*It is no use little one. When Pitch arrives I will kill him and exact my revenge. Or I could kill you and let him live with knowledge that he let his little friend die.*He laughed psycoticly.*

*The rest followed him through. Liz thought for a second then turned to Jack.* I was able to track her through a portal to get to you before. Let's see if I can do it without a portal. *She began to hum slowly with her eyes closed clearing her mind. A few minutes passed then she heard Zae's voice once more in her head.* Liz are you there? Yes Zae i'm here. How can we find you? We need direction.

Don't come! It's a trap. He want's to...kill...Pitc...*The connection was cut. Something was blocking their mental link.*

*Liz looked at Jack horrified by what Zae tried to tell her.* Jack we have to catch up to Pitch and make a new plan. She says it's a trap there's someone there with her that wants to kill him. *The two raced after Pitch following the glowing trail that only they could see.*

*Zae looked at the Man*Why do you wish to kill him?*She asked. The man looked at her.*Why, Because mother and father always loved him best. They never paid attention to me. NO one ever even looked at me!*He yelled. Zae looked at him sympotheticly.* That is no reason for you to kill him. He's your brother.*The man glarred at her and opened the cage he grabbed her and drove a dagger lased with poison straight into her stomache. She gasped in Pain. He stepped away and looked at his handywork. Zae let a single tear fall from her eye* I'm sorry I could not have helped you sooner...But I forgive you...*Her last words spoken she fell limp and lifeless down on the floor. The man watched in pleasure as her breathing ceased, And her eyes went dark.*

*Liz fell over a short distance from reaching Pitch. Jack alerted him.* Pitch something's wrong! How can you tell? *he said without turning.* It's Liz *he replied* she seems to have fainted. *That got his attention long enough for him to understand.* We have to get to Zae.

*Pitch picked up Liz and hurried down the long corridor to a hidden chamber. When they got there they were shocked at what they saw. Zae, was dead. She lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Pitch looked to see The man who had ended his dear little sisters life.*Drameare...*He growled in anger.* Hold on Mate, you know him?*asked bunny. Pitch nodded.* He's my older brother.*Drameare laughed* Welcom little brother. I'm sorry but you're too late. Her time has run...out.*He said the last part in a taunting voice. Pitch felf the anger rising with in him. He used his nightmare sand to form two swords. Drameare smirked and made two swords of his own appear.* Shall we begin?

*Pitch took a moment to explain.* He's my brother. We don't exactly get along if you can't tell. *Seeing Zae on the floor Jack understood what happened to Liz and how they were connected. Her eyes fluttered weakly as Zae's final words in her voice rang out through Liz.* I'm sorry I could not have helped you sooner...But I forgive you... *Watching in despair Pitch looked at Drameare.* What have you done?

*Drameare smirked* Isn't it obvious brother dearest? I took the only person you ever cared for and killed her. Are you that blind?*He taunted. Pitch Heasitaed no longer. He ran at Drameare and swung his blades at him. Drameare blocked and executed a sweep kick. Pitch jumped and did a flip over his brother and round house kicked him in the back. Dramreare turned around struck back. The sound of metal scratching and clanging against metal rang through the heavy air in the small chamber. They pushed their blades with such force, that they threw eachother back. They stood and faced eachother. it was the final attack. Only one would walk away. THey ran at eachother full speed and passed each other. They stopped a few yards away and Drameare fell to peices. Pitch walked ove to Zae's lifeless body and pulled it close. Tears casscaded down his face as, he closed her eyes.* I'm sorryZae...* Was all he said. Then he kissed her forehead and layed her gently on the ground. Her body began to glow a bright blue. When the light faded, in her place lay a crystal lotus blossom. Pitch picked it up and then disapeared into the shadows to mourn the loss of his only friend.*

(Ha! Bet nobody saw that coming!) Please tell me what you think.)


End file.
